Prince of Tennis: My Way
by Kiyoche
Summary: In America, the Echizen twins were practically royalty in tennis. With their move to Japan,they might just become legends.
1. Showing a Bully who's in charge!

A train sped through the city in haste, hurriedly moving to its next destination.

In a train cart there stood three highschoolers, a girl with long braided pigtails, and two midgets, one male and one female.

"Fools! You don't even know your own grip?" One of the highschooler asked with a confident voice. "If you want to do top spins you have to use the western grip. It's done holding out the racquet like you're shaking someone's hand." He started to swing his racquet demonstrating. Unbeknownst to them, the high schooler was swinging his racquet centimeters away from a girl's face.

"Oi, will you keep it down?"

The three highschoolers looked over to who insulted them. In their view were two midgets both wearing caps. The male was wearing a white cap with the letter F in the middle and under was his black-green hair; he was wearing a pinkish red jacket with tennis shorts. His partner who was a female wore a plain white cap, she had brown hair tied into a high ponytail that reached to her waist, and she wore a blue jacket with tennis shorts.

"What did you just say?!" The highschooler with spikey black hair asked angrily.

"He said if you could keep it down?" The girl repeated not evening looking up. The train suddenly shook surprising the three highschoolers who were standing. The one who was swinging his racquet dropped it.

"Heh, I can't believe I was just told off my grade schoolers." He muttered picking up his racquet.

"Bingo!" The highschooler looked over at the girl who made the sound. "Picking up the racquet off the ground is the correct western grip." She explained. "The handshake grip you were wrongly teaching was the eastern grip. There are some who mix them up."

The train suddenly stopped and a bell rang signaling that the train has arrived. Without saying another word the two left.

"So, any idea where the Kakinokizaka Garden is?" The girl asked her partner who shook his head.

"Maybe that girl knows." He pointed to the girl with brown pigtails with a face that showed that she was quite annoyed. The two walked over to her.

"Hey, do you know where the Kakinokizaka Tennis garden is?" The boy rudely asked earning him a jab in the ribs from his partner.

"I'm sorry about his attitude; may we ask if you know where the Kakinokizaka Tennis garden is?" The girl asked more kindly.

"Ah, from before!" The girl exclaimed pointing her finger centimeters away from the other girl's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm also going to the Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden, are you two playing? This is my first time watching tennis!"

The girl raised a brow, "um, so where is it?"

The other girl put her hand over her mouth by instinct. "Oh, I'm sorry. Er… you use the south exit and go straight."

"The south exit? Arigatou." The girl bowed before they went on their way.

The two sat in the grass, with their caps coving their eyes. Once they arrived after getting directions from a different person they were told they got disqualified for being five minutes late. Now the two were relaxing before leaving to go home.

"Um, excuse me…"

The two looked up to see the girl that gave them the wrong direction causing them default. They looked at her with dull eyes. "Did… you make it on time?"

The girl sat up looking up at the other girl. "No, we were late by five minutes so we defaulted."

The other girl looked like she was about to cry before she bowed. "I'm so sorry! This is my fault…"

The boy also sat up. "Of course, could it have been anyone else's?" The comment got him another jab in the ribs.

The girl guiltily stood before brightening up like a light bulb. "I know! Are you two thirsty?"

The two looked at each other before the girl stood up. "Well I kinda am, my name's Echizen Ayame and this Mr. Grumpy is Echizen Ryoma."

The girl shyly smiled; relieved that at least Ayame forgave her for her stupidity. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Three cans of grape Ponta fell from the machine before a hand grabbed them. Ryoma gave one to Ayame before Sakuno sadly took it. "I'm sorry… I didn't have any change…"

Ayame looked at the girl with sympathy in her eyes. "It's alright." Though unlike Ayame, Ryoma was quite annoyed with his sister's generosity.

As the three found a vacant bench, they started to enjoy their drinks with Ayame and Ryoma chugging down theirs.

"U-um… thank you for earlier…" Sakuno shyly thanked. Ayame stopped chugging down her drink to look at Sakuno weirdly.

"For what? The drink? I told you it's fine." Ayame replied.

"No, not that, in the train, if you two didn't stop those highschoolers I could have been hit in the face." Sakuno explained.

"Really? Where were you sitting?" Ayame asked.

"I was sitting across from you."

"Hmm, well whatever, we just told them to shut up because they were being too loud." Ryoma said before chugging his Ponta again. Suddenly a can passed through the gap between Ryoma and Ayame catching their attention.

"Sorry for being loud."

The three looked up. Sakuno looked horrified while Ryoma and Ayame glared.

The highschooler with brown hair and a smug look on his face used his racquet to lift Ryoma cap getting a better view of his eyes. "I'm a seed in the under 16 tournament and also one of the people aiming for the trophy, you told me to shut up? I dare you to say that again."

Though Ryoma didn't reply but continued to glare at the highschooler in front of him. This angered the older tennis player, "I don't like the look in your eyes." Ryoma didn't reply. "It's a thousand years early for you to talk to me about tennis you arrogant brat!" He swung his racquet aiming for his face before a hand stopped it.

"Aren't you being a little too childish?" Ayame warned with a very threatening tone.

"C'mon Sasabe, let's go." One of the other highschooler said. Sasabe ripped his racquet out of Ayame's grip before walking with his "posy".

"Hey."

The three turned around to see Ryoma throw the can they threw at them away before turning to them. "Do you remember your grip?"

"I've always known it." Sasabe bragged.

"Then prove it."

Sasabe laughed. "Against you? You're just a grade schooler!"

Ayame sighed. "Looks like they're too much of a chicken to face off against a grade schooler."

"What did you just say?!"

"Hey maybe we should stop this while we can!" Sakuno warned.

"Relax, it's just tennis, besides it would be stupid if we went home without playing at least one match." Ayame replied.

Ryoma threw her his jacket before leaving for the court. "Hold that for me will ya?"

The two stood at the nets with Sasabe looming over Ryoma. "You're okay with no judge right? We'll self judge."

"Fine with me." And the two walked over to their own baselines.

"One set match, Sasabe to serve."

Ryoma moved his legs to warm them up but Sasabe had gotten the impression that he was scared. He smirked. "Don't worry, I'll give you a handicap, here you go~" He shouted before serving an underhand serve.

Ryoma returned the ball with speed gaining him an ace. "Play seriously!"

0-15

"Oi, Sasabe I think you should play seriously now." His friend warned.

"Shut up! Anyone could get an ace if it was an underhand serve!" Sasabe retorted.

"Yup, there are those who make excuses for losing." Ryoma butted in while checking his racquet strings.

Sasabe growled, "Alright kid, you better not…" Sasabe served, "Chicken out!"

Ayame yawned, "So slow…"

Ryoma quickly returned the ball shocking the highschoolers, a rally began.

"So this was where you were." The two girls who were watching the match intently looked up to see an elderly women with long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno shouted, "Don't just stand there! One thing led to the next and now he's playing a game with a highschooler!"

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see that return? This is where it gets interesting." Her grandma told her granddaughter.

0-30

The three looked back to notice that the rally ended in Ryoma's favor. "Awesome…" Sakuno stared in awe. Ayame leaned back against the fence with a smirk on her face.

"Sakuno, you have nothing to worry about, after all my brother's the Prince of Tennis."

Ryuzaki chuckled. "And you're the Princess of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma, Echizen Ayame both only 12 years old, in a year and a half they both won 4 straight junior tournaments in the US, and are known as prodigies." Ayame blushed,

"Aww, stop you're making me blush."

Ryuzaki ignored her and continued. "They're the children of my student, the family is returning to Japan and even though they're not known here, they said they were going to appear in this tournament. I told them if they were that strong then they should enter the under 14 tournament instead of under 12 but Ryoma and Ayame boasted that if they were going to play, they'd play in the under 16 tournament. What kids…"

Game won by Echizen

"You're going to appear in the finals right? Let's end this quickly then." Ryoma took out another neon tennis ball and started to bounce it.

"_Damn! But it's only a kid's serve there's nothing to worry about!"_ Unknown to Sasabe, he had started to sweat bullets. Ryoma threw the ball and served it with a grunt. The ball sped past Sasabe gaining Ryoma an ace.

The game didn't last long before it ended in Ryoma's favor.

Game won by Echizen

As the game continued on, Sasabe started to have an evil like smirk on his face, he ran up to the net and volleyed the ball gaining him the point.

As the match progressed, Sasabe continued to volley the ball but this time Ryoma lightly hits the ball high up into the sky before landing behind Sasabe.

"Out!"

Sakuno started to protest. "That ball was clearly—"but she was stopped by her grandma.

"Forget it Sakuno, this is a self-judge match, which means he can decide either if the ball is in or not." Ayame glared. _"So you're going to play dirty?"_

As the next rally began, Ryoma had hit another lob. "Baka! As long as I'm judging, those shots will always be out!" Sasabe shouted.

But the ball had a special spin to it. Instead of it bouncing, it started spinning right before the white line.

Sasabe stared at the ball in shock, he couldn't call that out. "Oi, was that in?"

He turned to Ryoma who had a smirk plastered on his face. As the match progressed Ryoma won game by game until it was 4-0 and was game point.

As Ryoma hit another lob, Sasabe did the unthinkable. In his rage he threw his racquet right at Ryoma. The racquet had badly scratched his forehead causing it to bleed, the three girls gasped while Sakuno ran up to Ryoma quickly handing him her handkerchief.

"Don't you know not to come onto the court when there's a game?" He pushed her away with his arm not giving her even a glance. He did however look at his sister whose eyes were practically screaming, _Finish this quick before I do._

He grabbed his cap that had fallen off and readjusted it. "You're grip is weak… Mada mada dane."

Now, it was Ryoma's turn to serve and his eyes were boiling with rage. He threw the ball into the air and served the ball but instead of it bouncing forward, it bounced right at Sasabe's face. Sasabe was able to quickly dodge it but he was frozen in horror. As Ryoma continued to serve, the ball had started hitting his face, leaving three red marks indicating where the ball hit him. Now it was match point and he was cowering on his knees.

"Go to hell." Ryoma said before serving the ball, Sasabe closed his eyes and waited for the ball to quickly pass him but instead the ball lightly landed on his side of the court. "Baka!"

Sasabe stood up; he was gritting his teeth and clenching his hands. "Fool! I wasn't playing seriously! I could beat you if there was one more set!"

"Sasabe, just admit you lost." Sasabe looked over to his fellow classmates who had disappointed looks on their faces.

"It's fine if you want to play one more set." Ryoma switched his racquet to his left hand.

"Baka! You'll never be able to beat my brother no matter how many times you try!" Ayame shouted.

"And why's that?!" Sasabe retorted. Ayame smirked,

"He's left-handed." After this Ryoma served the ball with it going full speed past Sasabe's legs, He fell down with fear before running away on all fours shouting. "I QUIT!"

Ayame walked over to her brother already holding both their tennis bags. "Good game bro. Now c'mon let's go home!" She grabbed his hand dragging him out of the tennis courts.

Ryuzaki chuckled as she stared at the twins retreated figures. "_You sure raised some excellent children Nanjiroh, things are about to get more interesting…"_


	2. You want to see the twist serve?

**Yay for edited version of chapter 2! I want to edit my older chapters before going to 7, I believe quality over quanity and the older chapters were defiantly quanity over quality so now i'm fixing it! :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ayame sighed. She stared at the calendar in front of her. "_Today is the dreaded day…" _

"Ayame-chan! Please come down for breakfast! You don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?" Her cousin Nanako, shouted from down the stairs.

Ayame let out another sigh before going to the kitchen.

When she arrived she noticed that all of Ryoma's favorite dishes were on the table. "_Of course… after all… he's gonna be coming home with A's everyday while I'm going to being bringing B+'s and if I'm lucky, an A-…"_

Ayame sat down with a frown on her face; she let out yet another sigh. "Ittadakimasu…" she thanked with a dull voice. She grabbed a spoonful of rice and some dried fish.

"What's wrong?" Her brother asked with a mouthful of rice in his mouth.

"It's the first day of school… enough said." Ayame replied. Ryoma sighed, he honestly didn't think Ayame was that bad at her studies, she just needs some help on some subjects and that's it. Before he could cheer her up with a friendly insult, Nanako said that if they wanted to make it to school on time they better leave now.

The Seigaku male uniform consisted of a white dress shirt underneath a black long-sleeved collared black jacket with long black pants. Because of school rules neither him nor Ayame could wear their caps.

The Seigaku female uniform consisted of a white sailor shirt with a green collar and a pink ribbon tied around it, there was also a green skirt that was about an inch above the knees. Ayame had decided during school, she wouldn't tie her hair up leaving it down to reach her thighs.

"Itdakimasu," The two shouted simultaneously.

* * *

"_At least it wasn't that bad… yet." _Ayame said to herself. Her first day of school honestly wasn't that bad, sure, like usual there were some guys that flirted with her but she was used to that. She was able to have most of her classes with her brother and most of the teachers were pretty nice. "_Wait until they find out we sleep during their lectures… they might not be so nice afterwards…"_ Now before heading home, Ryoma had to go sign up for the boy's tennis club. Ayame had heard from some others that the girl's tennis club sign ups were tomorrow but she didn't want to walk home alone since she was still unfamiliar with the road so she decided to join her brother.

"Oi! Echizens!"

The two looked back to see a boy about their age with brown hair that spikes up to the right and he had very bushy unibrow.

"You two are from my class right? Are you guys joining the tennis club too?" He asked pointing to the twins.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked not caring if he sounded rude. Ayame rolled her eyes. Normally she would jab her brother for being rude but right now she wasn't in the mood.

The guy cleared his throat signaling that he was going to start a huge speech. "My names Satoshi Horio and this school is famous for its tennis. There are tons of strong players, even though I look like this; I have two years of experience. I also went to tennis school, becoming a regular isn't a dream either…" Little did he know that during his speech, the twins started walking away. When he finally noticed he ran after them.

"Whoa that was a close one."

The two looked up to see a very tall guy with spiky black hair and amethyst eyes. The two continued to stare with dull eyes waiting for him to move.

"Those are some big bags you two are carrying…" He started to glare when neither respounded. "I don't like your eyes," He started to lighten and smile. "But since you two look like freshmen I'll let it pass." With that, he walked away.

"_Weirdo…"_ Ayame thought.

* * *

"Wow! It's just like Seigaku to have nice tennis facilities!" Horio shouted in awe. "Hey, female Echizen, shouldn't you being going to the girl's tennis club?"

Ayame looked at Horio with annoyance. "Instead of calling me female Echizen why don't you just call me Ayame. The female tennis club is having sign ups tomorrow."

"Oh… ok… anyways let's sign up!" Horio pumped his fist into the air is excitement.

"You can't." The three looked over to see a very tall almost bald boy and a very short boy who had hair that looked like you had placed a bowl on his head and cut the rest of the hair off. "The juniors and seniors have a game at another school so sigh up is tomorrow. Most of the freshmen already left but we wanted to stay to hit some balls."

"Damn it! This sucks…" Horio complained.

"Hey are you guys going to join our tennis club?" A very tanned junior asked. He was wearing a blue jersey with a green head band. He had a friend with him that had a mushroom hair cut and many freckles on his cheeks; he was also wearing the blue jersey.

"Ah, h-hello and good morning!" The freshmen greeted besides Ryoma and Ayame.

The freshmen introduced themselves one by one. The tall boy was Mizuno Katsuo and the shorter one was Kachiro Katou.

"Hey aren't you two going introduce yourselves?" The boy with the freckles asked with a somewhat smug voice. The twins continued to stare not answering his question.

"Oi! Didn't you hear what I said?" He shouted with anger. His tanned friend put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's alright." He turned to the more cooperative freshmen. "Hey, do you guys wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Horio asked.

"Oh you mean that game Arai…" His friend whispered, "Yea! You guys defiantly have to play that game!"

* * *

The boy put a can at the baseline of a tennis court. The can made a rattling sound meaning that there was something inside but the freshmen didn't notice.

"The game is simple; you get ten tries to serve trying to knock down this can. If you do, then you get 10,000 yen. The fee to play is 200 yen." Arai explained, the freshmen's eyes widened to the size of plates at the chance of gaining 10,000 yen.

"10,000 yen! Yea, I'll play!" Horio shouted with the other two soon joining in.

As Katuo and Katsuo used up their 10 tries, Ryoma and Ayame glared. "You know that can is filled with rocks right?" Ayame asked her brother, he nodded.

She was angry at both her fellow classmates and upperclassmen, her classmates because of their stupidity, and her upperclassmen because of their immaturity.

"I guess it was kinda hard…" Horio shyly admitted rubbing the back of his head. "The fee was 200 yen right?" The three each took out 200 yen with sad smiles on their faces.

"Huh? Maybe you misunderstood." Arai's friend said, he turned the can around to show a piece of paper taped to it. "Knock the can down game, tryout fee is 200 yen, and each ball is 500 yen, meaning you each owe us 5200 yen."

The three gaped, "5200 yen! We don't have that kind of money!" Katuo shouted.

"Just blame your bad tennis skills." Arai replied. Ayame had seen enough, she grabbed her sky blue racquet from her tennis bag and proceeded to walk to the tennis court before her brother stopped her.

"You sure you wanna go?" He asked, not even looking up. Ayame smirked turning her head back to face her brother.

"Do you doubt me, Ryoma?" Ryoma smirked,

"No, do my share for me, will ya?"

"Of course," and with that she walked over to the baseline before shouting, "Oi!"

The boys turned to see Ayame pointing her racquet at them, a smirk on her face. "If I knock down the can those guys owe you nothing and you two senpais each have to pay me 5200 yen for wasting my time!"

"Like you could hit it!" Arai retorted, Ayame grabbed a tennis ball from the plastic bin bouncing it; showing that she was about to serve.

"Don't do it Ayame-chan! You'll never hit it!" Horio warned.

"Watch me, step aside." Ayame threw the ball to the air before lightly serving it. The ball hit the top of the can knocking it over, exposing many pebbles.

"A-awesome control…" Horio stared in awe before he noticed the important matter. "Ah! The senpais were cheating!"

"Keep it down!" Arai warned, suddenly the can fell over again knocking more pebbles out. They looked over at Ayame who kept serving. "Hey, if I hit the can 100 times, will you two give me 1040000 yen?"

Arai growled before stomping over to where Ayame stood, "How can you talk to your senpai like that? And you're a girl, you're not even supposed to be here!"

Ayame stopped serving to look at her senpai with utter distaste before calmly replying, "Just because I was born a year younger than you doesn't mean you have any authority over me, that goes the same for gender."

Before the two could continue their 'conversation' they heard a clank signaling that another ball hit the can. Judging by the dent on it was hit pretty hard. "Oh! I hit it, lucky!~" The same guy with the spiky black hair and purples eyes shouted.

He walked over to where Ayame stood before giving Arai a glare. "Oi Arai, just because the seniors aren't here doesn't mean you can bully the freshmen… you won't either." He threatened, Arai taking the hint ran out of the tennis court saying he had something to do.

Ayame, without thanking her upperclassmen started to walk back to her brother. "Hey, who said you could leave." Before Ayame could retort another voice interrupted her.

"Yep, it's defiantly Ayame-chan!" Sakuno shouted from the entrance of the tennis courts. She had a girl with her that had brown hair tied into pigtails. Ayame, feeling a little too crowded once again tried to escape before being stopped again by her upperclassmen when he put a hand on her head. Ryoma, having the feeling Ayame is crowded with strangers walked up to her to give her some comfort to let her know she's with someone she knows.

"Wow, she's so pretty and he's so cool… Sakuno who are these two?" her friend asked eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh this is Echizen Ayame, and Echizen Ryoma." Sakuno introduced.

"Eh… so you two are the Echizens… much smaller than I thought…" The upperclassmen muttered to himself.

"Who are you?" Ryoma questioned. The guy smiled.

"Sophomore Momoshiro Takeshi, the obaa-chan told me you two know how to do the twist serve." At that comment the twins smirked.

"So what?" Ayame asked, obviously anticipating a challenge.

"I'll crush you, gotta do it before you two start to bloom."

* * *

Considering this was going to be a real match, Ayame changed into her regular tennis clothes, a white shirt with a blue line outlining the entire shirt, and black tennis shorts, she also had her hair tied up again with her white cap.

"Which?" Momoshiro asked, placing his racquet on the ground with the top on the floor.

"Smooth," Ayame replied. This is done to decide who got to serve first. Smooth is when the racquet lands right-side up and Rough was when the racquet landed upside down.

Momoshiro spun the racquet before it landed upside down. "Sorry, it's rough but I'll let you serve first." Before Ayame could retort by saying she didn't need a handicap he left.

Ayame started to bounce the ball waiting for her opponent to actually pay attention as he continued to have a conversation with Horio. Even if Ayame had trained ears she couldn't make out what they were saying until Horio ran up to the umpire seat. "The match between Momo-senpai and Echizen will begin. The best of set match, Echizen to serve!"

Ayame threw the ball into the hair before quickly serving with a grunt. The ball though was very fast landed out. "Fault!" Horio shouted.

Momoshiro pointed his racquet at Ayame, "I don't want slice serves, don't hold out on me."

"No," Ayame grabbed another ball from her pocket, bouncing it, the steady rhythm helping her think. "_Not really like me to serve a twist serve to someone who is incapable of playing tennis, he sure is tough challenging me with a sprained ankle… I'll give him one twist serve and see how he does."_ Ayame gripped her racquet preparing to hit the twist serve before throwing the ball into the air before serving giving it a strong rotation. The ball spun on the ground before launching right at Momoshiro's face. He tried to return it but in the end the ball knocked the racquet out of his hand.

He picked up his racquet with a serious face, "Scary, scary, that really caught me off guard."

"You sure you're okay? You're really sweating Momoshiro-senpai." Ayame winked with a playful smile on her face.

The next time Ayame served the Twist Serve, Momoshiro was able to hit it but the ball wasn't able to go over the net. The next serve he was able to narrowly return the ball give him the point. Afterwards he finally was able to get it over the net. It was a simple return, so it was very easy to hit back. A very short rally began which ended in Ayame's favor when she did a drop volley, a shot where she moves her racquet in a horizontal position and hits it back with just enough force to get over the net. Momoshiro tried to return it but due to his sprained ankle he fell.  
"Aw! You know how to do that too?" He complained. Ayame felt bad for the guy, maybe she should have allowed him to take another point from her, or at least made the rally last longer.

The two returned back to their positions, if Ayame gets one more point than it's her win. "Hm, Mada mada dane, Momoshiro-senpai." Ayame switched her racquet to her left hand shocking both Momoshiro and group outside the court.

Ayame was just about to throw the ball into the air before her opponent's voice stopped her. "Time out! I quit, you can leave now!"

She placed her racquet on her shoulders slightly disappointed, "Fine with me."

* * *

After Ayame had changed back to her school uniform she started to pack back her stuff with Ryoma helping.

"That was amazing Ayame-chan!" Katsuo complimented with Katou nodding in agreement.

"Ne, Ayame-chan! What club did you train at?" Horio asked,

"Temple," Ayame answered, "It's an old place with an annoying geezer, if you wanted to know how to find it."

Before Ayame and Ryoma could leave, Sakuno and the girl with pigtails stopped them. "Good to make your acquaintance, I'm friends with Ryuzaki Sakuno. My name is Osakada Tomoka." The two looked at each other weirdly both wondering, "_Who's Ryuzaki Sakuno?"_

"Hello Ryoma-kun, Ayame-chan," Sakuno shyly greeted, "I'm sorry for last time…"

Ayame poked her head trying to remember the name. "Ryuzaki Sakuno…"

"Who's that?" Ryoma asked, unlike his sister he didn't feel like trying to think of who that was instead of just up asking. Sakuno's face saddened, "Who's that? You two don't remember?"

Ryuzaki approached Momoshiro who was staring at the group of freshmen with a smile. "Are you ok with this Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro turned around seeing the coach of the Seigaku team, "Oh, Obaa-chan."

"At this rate the freshmen girl would have ran all over you,"

Momoshiro gave a light-hearted sigh, "You might be right…"

Ryuzaki stared at Momoshiro's right ankle that had a blue wrapping around it. "Be serious, if your right ankle wasn't sprained you could've…" Before she could continue Momoshiro stopped her with his own voice.

"No, she knew from the start, if they're twins than I can't wait to see how that brother of her does." Momoshiro started to walk away, "She used her right hand against a senpai, must be her handicap, how scary…"

After finally being able to escape their fellow freshmen, they walked home with a satisfied smile.

"So, not bad for the first day of school, right Ayame?" Ryoma asked with a smirk, Ayame pouted,

"Mada mada dane Ryoma," Before he could even blink Ayame started to run home leaving him in the dust.

"O-oi!"

* * *

At the top of a small podium, a monk rang a large bell with his foot while reading a very inappropriate magazine. "Where are those idiotic children of mine at? Maybe a double date?"

* * *

**(Backstage after shooting)**

"**Momo-senpai! You know you can walk now, you don't really have a sprained ankle!" Ayame shouted looking at Momo limping.**

"**Hehe… actually I **_**did**_**." Momo said rubbing the back of his head. Ayame's eyes widened.**

"**What! Then we shouldn't have shot today! We should have made sure you were better!" Ayame panicked before she was hit with a paper fan on her head. **

"**You know, I don't think you act at all, you act just like you are when we're shooting." Ryoma smirked. Ayame turned around glaring at her brother.**

"**Well I'm sorry, Mr. Prince of Tennis! But Momo-senpai is hurt and he still had to play tennis today." Ryoma eyed Momo who sweat-dropped.**

"**Ayame you baka, he was joking." Ayame gaped, **

"**Really?" Momo shyly nodded his head. Ayame slouched,**

"**I'm so gullible…" Ryoma sighed,**

"**Mada mada dane Ayame."**

**And with that I'm done editing chapter 2! Yay! *Confetti starts falling down* now, I gotta edit chapter 3 and possibly 4 than I have to write chapter 7… Clean up the confetti! We're not ready! But get the buckets! I'm gonna cry a river… T.T Please review!**


	3. Reverse Outcome

Me: Hi everyone! And here's another update!

Ayame: What are you getting so excited about?

Me: Well it's just I was really excited to post this story on fanfiction!

Ayame: (sigh) I'll just do the disclaimer…

Me: Hit it!

Ayame: Pokemonlover2 does not own Prince of Tennis

Me: Oh and I got the subbing from a good anime website. and I just wanted to say I won't accept any more OC.

* * *

The bell rang signaling it's time for class to start. The bustling students talking to their classmates, some yawning from lack sleep.

"Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Ayame?" Oishi asked the 5 3rd and 2nd years have gathered to talk about 2 new students.

"Have you heard of them?" Inui asked

"No" Kaidoh said

"From what Momo tells me those two are not ordinary freshmen" Fuji smiled with his sadistic smile.

"Well, if he says so then it must be true!" Eiji said

"Hmm…" Oishi pondered for a second "If that's the case, we should be grateful"

They started walking to school "We'll see…" Fuji said

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the brilliant color of lime green tennis court grass shined.

Ryoma and Ayame were walking together to the tennis courts until they got to a 2 way sidewalk. Ryoma went straight and Ayame went left.

Tomo was staring out the window watching them. "Sakuno look!" Tomo said turning around to see her friend.

Sakuno got up from her seat to look out the window with Tomo

"Oh, Ryoma-kun, Ayame -chan" Sakuno said

"They're so cool!" Tomo exclaimed "Hey Sakuno thinks so too right?"

Sakuno hesitated "Yeah"

The windows reflected the clear sky.

Tezuka was looking out the window.

All the freshmen were either gathering balls or setting up nets. While the seniors and juniors are already starting their practice matches.

Ryoma was tying his shoe lace.

"Morning practice…" Katou complained "This is pretty tough… I wonder if I'll last the day…"

Horio was watching a small match. Then he scoffed, catching Katou's attention "I thought it was weird… that Momoshiro-senpai, he hurt his foot, so he wasn't even playing with half his strength"

Katsuo sounded surprised "He was injured?"  
"You couldn't tell at all" Katou said "Awesome…"

"Like I said last time the other regulars had a match, so they weren't here"

Ryoma continued to tie his shoe. Horio scowled "Hey Echizen, are you even listening"

"Not at all"

Horio gave up "No matter, it just shows that freshmen can't be as good as a regular. Seigaku's level is just too high. Even though the regular senpais aren't here yet, the rest are still really good"

"I want to see a regular's match soon…" Katou said

"Must be awesome…" Katsuo said

"Did you guys know? About the monthly ranking matches held in this school? Every month we use the matches to determine the regulars. This is one of the secrets that keep Seigaku so strong"

As Horio was talking he didn't notice that Ryoma left.

"You're pretty knowledgeable, that's cool."

Horio rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "H-huh I call that common sense…"

"There are some who know nothing but useless info…" Ryoma muttered closing his eyes.

"Hey"

Ryoma opened their eyes looking up.

"Are you one of the super freshmen?"

"Super freshmen?" Ryoma asked disinterested "Oh, you mean him?" Ryoma pointed to Horio.

"Huh? That guy? What about the other one?"

"He's sick" Ryoma simply answered

"I see… well the remaining one stands out with the colorful outfit." The junior walked up to them with an unpleasant look.

"They're already the top 4 in the Kantou region. Seigaku regulars are awesome!" Horio bragged.

Katou and Katsuo first sounded in awe then they looked at each other with the 'he's bragging too much' look.

"Freshmen why are just standing there?"

"Let them be"

"I want to play the captain in the ranking matches. Maybe I can even take a point." Horio started laughing not hard but not light either

Katsuo looked up "H-hey"

Horio stopped now looking scared.

"Don't get all arrogant. Stop with this ranking match nonsense. If you think freshmen can play it then you're a fool! You freshmen are ball fetching and doing stamina training till summer! Regulars will be determined by juniors and seniors!"

Horio complained "Really? No way!"

"Why are you wasting time on freshmen?" Arai walked up to them.

"Ah… this is one of the super freshmen"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

That caught the guy's attention "Huh?"

"The one that played Momoshiro the other day wasn't him. It's a freshmen girl in the girl's tennis club." Arai flicked his head to the side. The direction Ryoma was. "And that's her older brother with the white cap."

Ryoma was bouncing a ball on top of his racquet "That bastard! Making fun of me like that!"

Horio sighed in the back.

* * *

The trees and grass swayed as a gentle breeze came on the tennis courts. Ayame got out of the girl's changing room wearing her usual outfit with her haired tied up in a high ponytail. A sky-blue outlined white shirt, her silvery white shorts and her white and blue tennis shoes.

Ayame yawned "Ryoma's lucky, everything is boring about the girl's tennis club… no good players here…" She walked into the tennis courts, her racquet sideways behind her head, she stood there in front of the gate looking around.

"Move it, peasant."

Ayame turned around to see a brunette with a be-jeweled gold colored racquet.

The girl has straight brown hair that reached just below her shoulder-blade. She has orange eyes, her clothes looked very expensive. A yellow colored tank-top with a small bow in the middle the straps were very frilly, she wore a cheerleader skirt the top was golden and the bottom of the skirt is white with gold colored tennis shoes.

Ayame dully stared at the person who just called her a 'peasant'.

The girl glared "What are you looking at peasant?"

Ayame walked off to do her stretches completely ignoring her.

* * *

Ayame chose a very quiet spacious corner where she could stretch.

After Ayame did her warm-ups, she couldn't find any good opponents actually she couldn't find any at all. Everyone was just practicing back swings. She thought 'why not?' and practiced back swings with them.

The sun was setting in the horizon making the sky orange. Many feminine figures sat on the ground panting with sweat all over their faces.

Ayame decided to visit Ryoma and see what he was doing.

She made it to see this little bullying scene with Arai. "_That idiot never learns"_

Ryoma walked up to one of the tennis courts his facial expression didn't really show any anger. But Ayame knew that her brother was pretty mad right about now.

Inside the tennis courts the boys were all watching this scene.

Ryoma glared and turned his head to face Arai. "Fine, let's play"

Arai was shocked. He didn't think he would actually play.

"Hmm… I want to see more of this" Fuji put his chin between his thumb and his first finger.

Eiji's face said 'really?' "I knew you would say that."

"You're confident. I will completely crush you."

Sakuno and Tomo were walking until Sakuno noticed Ryoma. "Ah, Ryoma-kun"

Tomo was still walking and bumped Sakuno by mistake.

"Sorry!"

"What, What, what's happening?" Tomo asked looking at the tennis courts.

"Let's start!" Arai served the ball.

Ryoma of course ran for the ball but when he swung the racquet made an odd noise and the ball hit the net.

"Just as I thought. It's impossible with that kind of racquet." Horio stared, with beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Hey hey! What's going on? You're the one with the big mouth!" Arai threw the ball up into the air "And now you're going to suffer till the end!" and he hit the ball.

Ryoma still tried returning it. But the ball went too high and hit the fence.

"It's no use! No control at all!" Horio watched in fear.

"Hey"

The 3 boys turned around to see Ayame behind the fence.

"Don't underestimate my brother. He has a way of surprising the crowd every time."

"No use, you can't hit it normally." Inui watched as his glasses gleamed with interest.

"You're right" Eiji said

"Hmm… with that gut, you can't spin the ball" Fuji studied.

As the match continued Ryoma found out how to return the ball.

"_How do you feel being humiliated by a single cocky freshmen?" _Ayame smirked. And was about to leave.

"Where are you going Ayame? I thought you would want to see this?" Ryoma said somehow noticing she was even there.

Ayame smirked and put her hands in her pocket. "C'mon Ryoma you know you could finish this quick, it's not interesting." She pulled down her cap to cover her eyes and started walking.

"Why you…" Arai growled looking at Ayame's retreating figure.

"Hey"

Arai turned his attention to Ryoma. He pointed his racquet at Arai. "Let's continue."

Ryoma lowered his arm.

"Oh, Echizen a string broke" Horio said staring at the racquet.

"Oh?" Ryoma put the old racquet on his shoulder. "Then let's finish this first, senpai."

Arai looked scared slowly taking a few paces back.

"H-hey boy…"

"Let's just leave it"

"It is a practice match"

Ryoma smirked holding up another ball. "No"

At the school building, Oishi and Tezuka were watching the match.

"Tezuka what do you think?"

"I don't condone breaking the rules." Tezuka started walking out of the classroom. "Make everyone run 20 laps."

"Even the regulars?" Oishi asked turning around

"Everyone" Tezuka then shut the door.

"Well well" Oishi started looking out the window again.

Ryuzaki looked at the ranking tournament sheet. And smiled "What's this?"

The sheet had Ryoma's name on it.

* * *

**I've finally done it! I've finally finished! Please review!**


	4. Beginning of ranking matches

**Hi! This is the 4****th**** chapter! Yay! Special thanks to:**

**I smoked it- thanks for helping me with ideas and description!**

**Sky Rider- Thanks for being my beta and for helping me and giving me tips!**

**Me: Ayame! Take it away! **

**Ayame: Pokemonlover2 does not own Prince of Tennis and only owns what she owns.**

It was morning. A gentle breeze was blowing and the tennis courts were bustling with freshmen busy setting up nets. The freshmen trio was outside the courts leaning against the fence.

"Until now, Echizen has been able to show off his skills. Well, not anymore!" Horio announced, obviously hoping Ryoma would fail.

"Why is that?"

Horio, Kachirou, and Katou jumped at the voice behind them. They turned around to see Ayame looking confused.

"A-Ayame-chan, you scared us!" Katou gasped.

"So why won't my aniki show off his skills anymore? After all, he did win four straight junior tournaments in America." Ayame walked out of the tennis courts and stood in front of them.

"F-four straight?" Horio stuttered in fear. His legs were shaking, but he quickly recovered.

Horio glared at Ayame who was very calm and smirking. "Well, I bet the Seigaku regulars could do the same!"

Ayame noticed someone in the distance, and with a trained second glance she quickly identified him as her brother. His Fila cap was a dead giveaway.

"Ryoma, where have you been, you ditcher? You didn't wake me up again!" Ayame complained, stomping her foot.

"I'm not your alarm clock, Ayame. Besides, you made it on time." Ryoma said calmly, standing in front of her unconcerned.

Katou and Kachirou ran up to him, "Ryoma-kun, we'll be cheering for you!"

"We're counting on you to beat the regulars!"

"Fsshhh…"

Everyone looked at the hissing junior seated in a shaded area besides a bush on the grass. Kaidoh Kaoru seemed to glare at them.

"Hey, freshmen." Kaidoh's voice sounded annoyed and was rather frightening.

"H-hai!" The three boys cried, standing at attention with frightened looks on their faces.

"Stop slacking off," Kaidoh stood up, now looking down on them. Even from a few meters away from them, he seemed to be almost looming.

"Go help set up the courts!" Kaidoh ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

The three ran to the boy's tennis courts, seeing as they had been hanging around the girls' courts.

"Oi!" Kaidoh snapped when Ryoma had yet to move along.

"Hey," the younger boy replied dully.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Aren't you a freshman?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now," Ryoma said, starting to walk away.

Ryoma rubbed his back as he walked to his respective court. "Oh, scary…"

"You never know when to stop running your big mouth, Ryoma!" Ayame chided, looking exasperated as she walked into the girl's tennis courts.

Ayame was picking up tennis balls, courtesy of the drill they had been given until some girls gasped. Stopping, she looked in the direction the other girls were gaping. Six girls with the Seigaku girls' Regular uniforms entered the courts.

"Everyone, listen up! Your captain has something to tell you!"

All the girls who weren't paying attention turned in the direction of the girl who called for their attention.

The girl who spoke walked onto the tennis courts, her pink hair tied into a ponytail that reached her waist. It swayed back and forth as she walked. She stood at 5'7", her body lean from the training she endured as a Regular—a fact made clear from the jersey she wore.

"We have bad news! Unfortunately, we have two empty spots among our Regulars."

Her brown eyes looked down at the ground for a few seconds in depression before she magically popped back to her happy self, smiling.

"Good thing we're going to have the ranking matches!"

The rest of the Regulars faulted into exasperated expressions. Their captain changed personalities quickly.

"Hikari, we have more news," another regular announced, stepping next to her captain, her voice dull. Apparently unfazed by how childish her captain acted. Her black ponytail reaching to her waist, she seemed a little shorter than Hikari.

"We do? Really?" Hikari asked, completely confused.

"This is why I'm the vice-captain." The girl said patronizingly, facing Hikari's hot pink/reddish eyes with her very violet, almost grey ones.

Hikari puffed her cheeks, "Fine, take the lead, Mai."

The vice-captain, Mai, walked up.

"Our coach, Mizuno-sensei, has just retired. Our new coach will be arriving tomorrow. Her name is Akane Kiheko. That is all. The ranking matches will start in an hour."

The six regulars left to do their own practice.

30 minutes have passed since the ranking matches started and everyone is trying their best for a regular spot.

"40-0, match point!"

Ayame was about to finish her match. The sun had begun to beat down harder and was exhausting some of the girls. Ayame's opponent was sweating and panting while Ayame had only worked up a light sweat.

Ayame served a fast ball and got an ace.

"Game and set to Echizen 6-0!"

She walked out of the court after toweling her face dry. "I wonder what match Ryoma is on?" she muttered.

Her next match was scheduled to be with an actual Regular, but it didn't start for another 30 minutes. Deciding she had time to kill, she began to trek over the boys' tennis club's side to see Ryoma defeat all those juniors and seniors he'd undoubtedly be facing.

As Ayame walked to the boy's tennis courts she couldn't help noticing the tension on a certain court. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked over to it. While in the crowd, she noticed the freshmen trio - probably because of Horio's ridiculously colorful shirt. She decided to just stay where she was and watch the match.

Ayame watched the intense rally, a few drops of sweat forming on her forehead from the heat. She wiped them away irritably. _Imagine how Ryoma feels…_

Then Kaidoh hit a shot that curved long and snaked back at an angle to land just inside the court.

"Buggy-whip shot?"

Ryoma returned the hit but the ball went pretty low. It barely made it over the net in return, but that hardly mattered as Kaidoh struck it back with another snake shot. This time Ryoma did not make it and the ball scored a point for the hissing junior.

As the matched progressed, Ryoma kept hitting deep shots and Kaidoh kept hitting the Snake. Ayame finally noticed what her brother was planning: Kaidoh had to bend his knees every single time to hit the ball.

"Annoyingly clever," she muttered.

The match finally ended when it came down to endurance. Kaidoh had impressive stamina. It was obvious he was no mediocre player, but Ryoma had always been impressively stubborn. As the two did the customary handshake at the end of their match, Ayame smiled, hanging around the open gate for Ryoma to leave the court. Her brother raised an eyebrow, spotting her. He chugging down some water as she fell into step next to him.

"So that guy was a Regular?" Ayame asked.

Ryoma gave a half-hearted nod.

"Did you see his buggy whip shot?"

"Yeah, what were they calling it? Snake shot or something?"

Ryoma shrugged, "It fits."

"Why? 'Cause the weirdo _hisses_?"

"Ayame-chan!" Katsuo interrupted, looking surprised to see her among the mass of boys. Ayame belatedly noticed she had been lead back to the scoring table. As Ryoma went up to the current score keeper, Katsuo earned her attention.

"What are you doing here? Aren't the girls still doing their ranking matches?" he asked.

Ayame nodded, "Yeah, but I already finished my match, and I still have…" She checked her watch to gauge her allotted free time. She froze upon noticing her next match would begin in less than two minutes. With a small girlish shriek worthy of Ryoma's surprise, she spun on her heel and took off.

"Aaah! _I'm late_!"

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also have put up image links on my profile page of the girl seigaku members that were already introduced so if you want to see them just go to my homepage. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D  
**


	5. Ayame's opponent! Mieko Megumi

**Hi guys! It's pokemonlove2 here! :D Sorry it took sooo long to finish this reasons are… I had difficulty writing a part in this chapter and… I'm lazy. So I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Special Thanks to my beta- Sky Rider**

**And also special thanks to the people who alerted this story! Babiix3, Captian-Winter, Charmainelst, Ciel Blanche, Crimsonpheonix271, csibpip, demoncat13, dJhAmystery, dove tree, emina15, everHermione, horselover2008, Jaklyn-The-Pixie, Kekat, Koori no Kitsune, lovestuck, namikaze natsumi-hime, Oharu chicken, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, SilenceintheStorm, StormDarkPhoenix, Strawberrylily, Tokyo Tensai, XxArisxx.**

**And special thanks for the people who favorite this story! Charmainelst, emina15, Goose Girl18, Kakita101, Koori no Kitsune, Lonely Tigress, Mint Leafeon, Neo Nitro, Ocean949, Pluffzee, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, Sanasuke, Shinigamigymnast13, SilenceintheStorm, and Ying Vamipire!**

* * *

Ayame ran as fast as she could, praying that she would make it in time for the match.

The school was pretty big, and the boy's and girl's tennis clubs were pretty far apart. When Ayame finally made it to the tennis courts, she realized that her opponent was still not there. Ayame stood by the net, tapping her foot impatiently.

Meanwhile at the boy's tennis courts, Ryoma was just about to leave the tennis courts. Katou noticed and turned away from ball collecting and court cleaning.

"Ryoma-kun, where are you going?"

Ryoma ignored his question and kept walking. Katou stared at Ryoma until he left the tennis court.

"Eh, where did Echizen go?" Horio and Katsuo noticed.

Horio stared at the spot where the tennis prodigy used to be standing, "He was here a minute ago…"

Katou finally snapping out of his confused trance, turning back to his freshman friends.

"Ryoma-kun just left, he wouldn't say where he was going."

Horio crossed his arms and pondered for a second, "That's just like Echizen! After such an intense match he disappears."

Momo snuck up behind the freshmen trio, making them jump when he started talking.

"He probably needs to get refreshed after such a long match. Why don't we find him?"

The freshmen trio straightened up.

"Hai, Momo-senpai!"

The four left for the water fountain where they thought Ryoma would be.

Ayame was starting to get very irritated. She was tapping her foot with more force and squeezing the life out of her own arm.

"Sorry I'm late!"

A girl was running past the continuing games, dodging all the balls, not disrupting any of them.

"Hi hi! Sorry to make you wait I'm Mieko Megumi!" Ayame could tell this girl was energetic. She was surprised how fast she could dodge those tennis balls.

Megumi's violet eyes shined with anticipation and her violet hair, which was tied up in pigtails, swayed from the breeze.

"W-well since Mieko-senpai made it within one minute, this match will proceed!" The referee announced.

Megumi put the top of her racquet on the ground. "Which?"

"Smooth." Ayame answered (And for those who don't know this, it is to decide who gets to serve first. Smooth is when a racquet lands with the upside facing you, while Rough is when the racquet lands upside down.)

Megumi spun the racquet, and stopped, landing upright.

"Well I guess you serve first." Megumi walked over to her side of the court and got into position.

Ayame walked over to the end of the court, getting ready to serve. "_Before I do a twist I should see what she's capable of."_Ayame threw the ball up and hit a normal serve.

Of course Megumi easily returned it and the match began. Megumi ran up to the net. Ayame wasn't fazed and returned the ball. Megumi quickly returned the ball once it passed the net, returning it to the left corner, giving her a point.

0-15!

Ayame smirked "Not bad…"

Ayame turned around, facing the fence. Her hat was covering her eyes. "Thanks for coming Ryoma."

A chuckle was heard from the boy behind the fence, "I wouldn't miss my little sister's match."

Ayame ignored it, though she thought it was ironic, considering he missed all of her matches up to this point. She got in position and served another regular ball.

Another rally began. Many people watched attentively, anticipating for who was going to get the point.

Ayame thinking of trying her brother's strategy, started hitting deep balls, which were barely getting over the net. Megumi already saw through the little trick and wanted to finish the rally. She backed up to the baseline. Ayame notice that Megumi moved back and hit another deep shot.

Suddenly Megumi hit a shot, lowering her racquet and jumping to make the ball spin quickly, aiming for the left corner. It surprised Ayame. The ball passed her quickly not giving enough time for Ayame react.

" What do you think? That's my own style of super rising. Satsuei sutā." (Shooting Star).

0-30!

Ayame smirked "This just got interesting…" she muttered. Finally getting serious, she hit a twist serve.

The ball spun on the ground for a split second before it bounced, aiming for Megumi's face. Following her instincts Megumi dodged the ball. The neon-green tennis ball made contact with the fence making a _clank,_ noise.

Fi-15-30 the referee stuttered, shocked by Ayame's serve.

Soon some murmurs were heard from the girls and some boys who were there to watch. They began talking about the technique Ayame just used.

"Sugoi! So it's true! You do know how to use the twist serve. This just got interesting!" Megumi exclaimed jumping up and down, her eyes shining with excitement. She was itching to continue the match.

Ayame bounced the ball and threw it lightly skyward, hitting another twist serve. This time Megumi charged up to the net, hoping to get it before the ball hit the ground. With Megumi's speed she made it, sending the ball to the other side of the court. Ayame returned the ball to the left corner, which Megumi was far from.

Megumi was at the net and got to the ball before it went too far. Ayame started hitting low shots and aiming where Megumi had trouble reaching, but kept failing. Megumi finally moved back to the baseline, Ayame noticed but was too late to switch where she was aiming.

Megumi had hit another shooting star, Ayame jumped for it but missed, landing on the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

15-40!

Ayame stood up panting, having a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Alright… The real game begins now!"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! :D**


	6. Strategy!

**Hi guys! I know! I'm soooo sorry for holding this up! I'm just not good with writing matches so I didn't know how to write it! I know this is really short but it was long in Microsoft! :'(. Anyways! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Game won by Mieko, one game to zero." The referee called. Ayame stood up after another dive. "_That super rising is giving me a headache…" _She had said that the real game starts now, but in reality she hasn't come up with anything to defeat that super rising.

Ayame got into position waiting for her senpai to serve. "_If I can figure out a way to defeat that shot this match would have already been over!"_

"Here I come, freshman!" Megumi shouted. She hit a regular serve which Ayame quickly returned. Megumi returned it to the left corner, and ran up to the net. Ayame noticed, and hit a lob. The neon green ball went over Megumi's head landing closely to the line and bouncing out, thus gaining Ayame a point.

"15-0" The referee informed.

Megumi whined. "Awww I ran up to the net all prepared, and you just hit a lob! That's no fun!"

A sweat drop formed on Ayame's head. "It's not like I'll fall for that twice…"

Megumi served again this time with her bullet serve. It was substantially faster than the regular serve, but nothing Ayame could not return.

This began a rally, but Ayame knew that her senpai was going to use her shooting star anytime she wanted to. Her eyes scanned her movements and the area, but there were no weak points to how she can defeat the shot.

"Here I come!" Megumi seemingly "whipped" her racquet to the sky, and shot the neon ball at the corner opposite to Ayame.

Ayame smirked. "I found it…" She whispered to herself.

"15-15"

Megumi hit her bullet serve again, and ran for the net. By then, it was too late for Ayame to change her aim. Megumi returned the ball to the left corner, but Ayame was there to return with a lob.

"Echizen-chan, that's getting boring!" Megumi, was already at the baseline, and returned the ball. She gripped her racquet harder, and changed her footing. Those little movements might have just made her lose the match.

"_She's getting ready to use it!"_ Ayame told herself. She changed her grip so that she could hit topspin, and returned the ball. Megumi "whipped" her racquet, but this time, she missed.

"What?" Megumi shouted. She stared at the neon ball behind her, shocked that she could miss such a simple return.

"30-15!"

"You know…," Megumi whipped her head back at her opponent who was playing with her tennis racquet strings. "It's amazing how the timing and spin could affect the match so much."

"Hm… quite clever of her…" Vice-captain Akayashi Mai murmured to herself in the sidelines.

"You figured out what the freshman did, Mai-chan?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair asked.

"Megumi makes her "Shooting Star" faster than a normal super rising by quickly whipping her racquet with more speed and power. Echizen-chan, used a topspin, a spin that makes the ball dip at a higher angle, it takes more time for the ball to go down, which Megumi isn't used to. Thus making her swing too quickly." Hikari explained in a very long explanation. The other regulars nodded in approval of the theory.

"Game won by Echizen! Two games all!"

"Hm… I don't know what you're doing, but it's working, smart girl!" Megumi complimented.

"Thanks."

Ayame served her twist serve.

"Echizen-chan! That doesn't work on me, you know!" Megumi ran up to the net again, and returned the ball with a volley.

A rally began, neither of the two giving up on losing any points.

"Game Echizen!"

"Game Mieko!"

"Game Echizen!"

"Game Echizen!"

"Game Mieko!"

(5-4)

The two girls panted. The heat was beginning to intensify as the match continued. Ayame was still countering Megumi's shots with Megumi not noticing her strategy.

"_Am I really losing this badly?" _Megumi asked herself. She panted hard as she ran for the ball. "_I don't want to lose!"_ She jumped just making it on time to get the ball on her racquet. The ball lightly bounced to the sky where Ayame waited.

"It's over!" She smashed the ball, the ball created a dust of smoke before hitting the fence.

"Game and match! Echizen, six games to four!"

Ayame jumped over the net, and walked over to her senpai. Megumi was lying on the court panting heavily.

"Good game. You really had me in the corner Mieko-senpai." Ayame held out her hand with a smile. Megumi gave her a weak smile, and took the hand. "You can call me Megumi, and I can call you Ayame-chan. That okay?"

Ayame had a blank face before smiling again. "Sure, Megumi-senpai!"

* * *

**Yea I know, the match was kinda rushed... I just didn't what else to add cause I would just continue to write the same things over and over again! Anyway, hoped you liked this and if you could give me some tips on how to write matches would be very helpful! ^^ Please review! I have a poll up on my profile page to see what Ayame's first "special" move/shot is. Please vote!**


	7. Meet the Team!

**Hey guys! It's me, TridentBlade! Yea, I know, its been eight months since I last updated, but in my defense some part of that time was revising the first and second chapter of this story! Anyway hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Karupin! Karupin! Where are you?" Ayame shouted, searching around the neighborhood for her cat. Early this morning, she had been told by Nanako that Karupin went missing and ever since she's been searching.

"Meow!" Ayame quickly sprinted around the corner to the sound of a cat until she saw the familiar looking Himalayan cat, along with a bluenette girl kneeling beside it.

The bluenette stood up and looked at Ayame, "Um… hello… is this cat yours?" She asked. Ayame took the chance to look at the girl more closely, judging by her uniform it seems that she also goes to Seigaku. Ayame nodded, walking over to the girl who was even shorter than her.

"Thank you for finding him, my name's Echizen Ayame, what's your name?" She picked up her cat, looking at the girl who had a pondering expression.

"O-oh… um… my name is Masa Kiyoko… it's very nice to meet you… could you be Echizen-kun's sister?" She asked, her cheeks slightly tinged red.

"Yep, that's my brother, how do you know him, besides from all those squealing girls?" Ayame asked.

Kiyoko started to play with her fingers, not daring to look Ayame in the eyes. "H-he's my science partner…"

Ayame nodded, she could easily tell this girl was shy, but what caught her attention was the big tennis bag slung over her shoulder. "Do you play tennis?"

Kiyoko glanced at the bag before slowly nodding. Before Ayame could question the shy bluenette any further she felt Karupin struggle in her arms, telling her he wanted to go home. "Sorry, I have to go now; maybe we'll see each other in school later." With that Ayame ran home with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ayame announced, she walked over to the kitchen where her brother and dad sat.

"Where were you Ayame?" Her brother asked.

Ayame placed Karupin on the floor before taking a seat next to her brother. "It's not important, but you know, I did meet a nice girl when I was outside. Her name is Masa Kiyoko, your science partner."

The two suddenly heard a loud slam, gaining attention from the rest of the household. "Ryoma! Why didn't you tell me this before?! Getting a girl for a science partner is a very big opportunity, and yet you still didn't tell me?!" The proud father of the Echizen twins, Nanjiroh shouted. Everyone in the household besides Ryoma stared at the old man oddly.

"You know, I'm not so hungry right now and… oh look at the time! C'mon Ryoma, let's go before we're late!" Ayame grabbed Ryoma's arm dragging him out the house.

* * *

"What was that for? We still had twenty minutes before we actually had to leave." Ryoma muttered as they walked to school.

"I still can't believe you could act calm in a situation like that. Besides, I wanted to leave before the old man got… graphic…"

Ryoma sighed, "So, are you facing any regulars today?"

Ayame placed a finger on her chin, "Not that I remember, my court only had Megumi-senpai. You?"

"Yea I got one."

"Hm… Well good luck, I'll be rooting for you!" Ayame smiled, her brother smirked.

"Don't need it."

* * *

"I cannot accept this!"

"But—"

"No! I refuse! How did two freshmen get in? They were just lucky they had peasants in their courts! My court was the real challenge!"

Ayame, as curious as ever, decided to walk into the court to see who was throwing a tantrum.

The girl looked throwing it was slightly familiar, though Ayame doesn't fully remember who she was. Ayame looked at her clothes, she seemed really rich though… and it seems she's having a conflict with the vice-captain.

"Look, both Kiyoko and Ayame's scores have surpassed any other non-regular scores that could be changed whether they lose today or not, meaning that they will be on the team. You lost to both Hikari, Sora, and a non-regular. You clearly do not fit to a regular position."

The rich girl's face started to glow red with anger, "Very well! I never wanted to join this worthless team, much less this school! I will one day have revenge at this team for insulting me!" The girl angrily stomped away still muttering incoherent things.

Ayame raised a brow, "Someone's a drama queen…" She then left to go back to her original destination.

* * *

"Game and match! Echizen, 6-0!" The referee announced. Ayame quickly shook her opponent's hand before sprinting to the board to place her score.

"I hope his match hasn't ended yet…" She continued to sprint to the boy's tennis courts.

Luckily for Ayame the match wasn't over, she watched as her brother performed the split step and won using his left-handed twist serve.

"That bastard made me train with him every day to perfect that technique and he uses it in this place…" Ayame muttered.

She walked over to her brother who was surrounded by the freshmen trio. She could tell he looked bored, "Wow Ryoma, you've already defeated two regulars. Now just get a four straight win and you'll get in the team."

Everyone looked up at Ayame surprised to see her. "Ayame-chan! Waa~ Pretty as ever! I'm sorry I didn't get to see your matches!" Tomo fangirled.

Ayame gave her a smile, _"Just smile and maybe she'll act more normal towards you…" _

"Don't worry about it, my matches weren't as nearly as exciting as Ryoma's." Ayame reassured, "anyways, I have to go meet the team. See ya!" Ayame left, sprinting towards the direction of the girl's tennis courts.

* * *

"Yahoo! Nice to meet you Ayame-chan! My name's Izumi Hikari! Hikari's fine! I'll be your captain for the year! This is going to be so much fun! Wow are you cute! You're like a doll! I—"Ayame stared at the pinkette, it was that girl that made the announcement a few days ago… why does she seem more annoying than before? A hand covered Hikari's mouth, stopping her from saying more.

"I apologize for her rudeness. I am your vice-captain, Akayashi Mai, you may address me by my first name. Welcome to the team."

"Wahh! It's Ayame-chan! Long time no see!" Ayame turned around, seeing her past opponent Megumi.

"So you're joining! That's great! Oh! You have to meet the other members! Well, everyone but that… wench!" Megumi growled.

"Call me what you like, it's all in your head." Ayame felt a chilled aura around her. She turned around and saw a girl who was much more taller than her, most likely around 5'2, her azure hair was tied in a low thin pony-tail that reached down her back and her red eyes sent chills down her spine.

"Kasumi! What are you doing here?! You're going to blind our new member with your ugliness!" Megumi moved closer to Kasumi, showing a fist at the girl and gave a very animal like growl.

A visible tick mark formed on Kasumi's head. "What'd you say, you over sugared bunny!?" Ayame stared, she wasn't very sure what just happened. This was all very overwhelming.

"Don't mind them, they're always like this." A girl behind Ayame said, before she had a time to respond or even look up, someone spun her around, showing two more people.

"Oi! Who are you?" Ayame asked, the girl gave her a bright smile.

"Me? I'm Yuriko Sora, I'm on the team with you, hope you'll take care of me!" Ayame got a better view of Sora. She had brown hair reaching to her shoulders and her bangs were braided, her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

"These two are the other members of the team, with you in it that makes eight of us in total!" There were two girls standing in front of her, the first one had green hair reaching to her chin with aqua colored eyes. The second one was a very familiar bluenette.

"Ah! Echizen-chan, i-it's good to see you again…" Ayame raised a brow,

"You two know each other? That's great! We've got two freshmen rookies on our team this year! Wonder how this year will turn out!" Sora exclaimed.

"Judging by the confusion of Ayame, I'm guessing they don't know each other." The green haired girl deducted, "Hello, I'm Hoshi Shizuka. It is nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand for Ayame to shake which she gladly did.

"So you two don't know each other?" Sora pouted.

The blue haired girl slowly walked over to Shizuka, hiding behind her. "W-we met this morning when she was looking for her cat…"

Ayame face-palmed. "That's why you looked familiar! It's Masa... Kiyoko correct? It's nice to see you again."

"T-the same goes to you.." She replied.

"Wow everyone is getting along great!" Megumi exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "You know what? We should totally have a party at Shizuka bakery!"

"N-Now wait a sec-"

"That's a great idea Megumi! An awesome welcoming party for our two awesome rookies!" Hikari joined in. "You wouldn't mind, right Shizuka?" A dark eerie aura emitted from Hikari, making the green-haired girl shiver in fear.

"I-I guess not..."

"Then it's settled! Lets go!" Everyone else besides Megumi followed more hesitantly, all of them too scared to object.

When the girls started to get closer to Shizuka's bakery, Ayame started to think about what happened to her today and sighed, _"So my team consists of a multi-personality captain, a calm and creepy vice-captain, a hyper-active bunny, a cold –slightly scary- queen, a monster strength senpai, a smart-ass, and a shy girl. Well this will be a very interesting year…"_

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't know when my next chapter will be up, but I will give you a preview!**

**"Run run run! Lets keep going!" Hikari shouted.**

**"You cannot train us!" Mai argued.**

**"Please! Let us train with you!" **


End file.
